The Crash
by HarryPotterTwiHard
Summary: Edward left, Bella leaves Forks to get away from the memories and crashes. I suck at summeries sorry! It's my first fanfic hope it isn't horrible. Please review.
1. Leaving and a Crash

He was gone… he left me. After so many times he said he loved me, he lied. He played me like he played his piano. I can remember it so clearly, I would never forget.

_***Flashback***_

"We're leaving." he said.

"I'll come with you. I have to figure out some thing to tell Charlie. I didn't think it would be so soon."

"I don't want you to come."

My mind wasn't working right I meant to say, 'You don't want me to come?' but all that came out was, "You don't… want me?"

"No." and that's when he broke my heart. He walk closer to me, kissed my forehead and just like that, he was gone.

_***End of Flashback***_

That's what had me sitting here with a bag full of my clothes, my purse with my sock full of my money, and my jacket, writing a note to Charlie,

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm leaving. I need to get out of Forks for a while. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I love you._

_With love,_

_Bella_ 3

And with that I put the note on the table, wrote _'Dad'_ on the top, grabbed my keys, and got in my truck. I didn't know were I was going yet but I would know were when I got there. **(This seemed like a good place to stop, but I thought it would be a little to short if I did.)**

I kept driving for a couple of hours, it was getting dark and I was almost at the Canadian boarder, I knew I would have to stop soon, so when I saw the boarder I started to look for a motel. I saw a Motel 6 coming up so I stopped and park in the half full parking lot and ran inside, and since it had began pouring buckets, by the time I had made it inside was soaked. I walked to the receptionists table and asked what there cheapest room was.

"The cheapest room we have is $30 including breakfast and dinner."

"That would be perfect! Thank you."

She gave me my room key and said dinner will be there shortly.

I thanked her again and went to my room.

Once in my room, I set my things stuff down and decided to wait for dinner before I took a shower.

Dinner came shortly as promised it was a couple of sandwiches, it's more like lunch food to me, but food none the less. After I took my shower, I sat down the bed, turned on the TV and grabbed a sandwich. I hadn't actually looked around yet. It was actually not that bad, it had a mini fridge, a desk, a TV, a heater, and a single twin sized bed. Hmm… I thought to myself, not that bad at all. After I finished eating, I turned off the TV and went to bed.

The next morning, I got up took another shower, and packed what little things I had taken out. I then went to receptionists table and gave the casher the money and my key. Then I put my stuff in my truck and was off.

It had stopped rain but had gotten a lot colder. There was some ice on the road so I tried being as careful as I could.

After a few more hours it started getting dark. I was about a quarter of the way through Canada by now and I still didn't know were I was going to go yet. A couple minutes later I saw something in the middle of the road and slammed on my brakes, my brakes locked and before I knew it I was heading for a cliff side, I gripped the wheel tight and screamed in panic and fear as I started tilting off the cliff edge, then I was falling. I felt like a rag doll being thrown around and tossed in the air while hitting the cliff side, and then it stopped. All I could feel was pain, pain, and more pain. It was everywhere. I went to feel my face wondering if the reason it was wet was either it was tears or blood, when I felt it, it stung, I pulled my hand away and saw my hand it was covered in blood. Then I felt the nausea and blacked out.

**Well I hope you like it it's my first story so if you could please review for me it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! **

**Kayla.**


	2. Helps on the Way

**This chapter goes out TeamComrade11! Thanks!**

Alice's POV

I was sitting on the couch, looking at a new fashion magazine in our living room bored and upset when Jasper came and sat next to me. He looked at me and asked,

"Alice? What's wrong, darlin'? " I put the magazine down on the coffee table and said,

"I miss Bella!" He put his arm around me and gave me a hug.

"I miss her too." None of us have been the same since we left. Emmett doesn't pull pranks anymore or laugh as much, Esme doesn't decorate anymore, Carlisle Works ALL the time now, Jasper blames himself for our leaving, even Rosalie feels bad about being so rude to Bella and Edward well, he's a complete mess! All he does is sit in his room upset all day. I feel really bad for him, but it was his fault we all left in the first place! I know why he did it, he left to protect her, but still.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a vision.

_***Vision***_

Bella driving down a road, it was getting dark, then something was in the road and Bella slammed on the brakes and swerved near the edge of a cliff.

_***End of Vision***_

"ALICE?" Jasper yelled. By now Carlisle had gotten home and everyone was in the living room looking at me. Then Jasper asked,

"Alice what did you see?"

"I saw Bella." I heard Edward growl and say,

"Alice I told you not to look for her!"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to!" I cried.

"What did you see happening Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I saw her driving down a dark road and something ran in front of her, she slammed on the brakes and swerved and…" By this point I started sobbing.

"Alice? She swerved and what? What happened?" Jasper asked.

"The brakes locked… there was a cliff, and…" there was a lot of gasps and oh my gods going around the room. Then I had another vision.

_***Vision***_

_**Bella's truck got closer to the cliff, it started to tilt over the edge, then it fell. Bella looked like a rag doll being thrown and tossed. Then the truck came to the bottom of the cliff rolled right side up and stopped, Bella still inside covered in blood went to touch her head and saw the blood then fell unconscious.**_

_***End of Vision***_

"Oh my god!" I yelled and then I sobbed into Jaspers shoulder.

"Alice? What was it? What did you see this time?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's truck fell off the cliff. She looked like a rag doll being thrown and tossed around. The truck got to the bottom of the cliff and rolled right side up. Bella was covered in blood, then she fell unconscious."

"Oh my god!" cried Esme.

"I'm going to find her!" Edward yelled.

"I'm going too!" I said.

"Me too!" said Emmett and Jasper at the same time.

"I'll come also." said Esme.

"I'm coming too Edward. She'll need to be attended to." said Carlisle, "I'll go and grab my medical bag."

Carlisle POV

After I grabbed my bag we left. Me, Esme, and Edward in my Mercedes. Alice and Jasper in Alice's Porsche. And Emmett and Rosalie in Emmett's Jeep. I had Alice on speaker at the moment asking if she saw anything else on Bella's location.

"Alice do you see anything?" I asked.

"I think she's in Canada? At least that's what it looks like." Alice answered.

"Canada?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Strange."

"Extremely"

"She's somewhere near Alberta."

"Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome."

I hung up the phone and kept driving.

***An hour later* (it only took an hour because of there insane driving)**

**We were almost to Alberta when I saw skid marks on the road. We were pretty high up, 5,980ft up. We were high up! We all got out of our cars and immediately smelt fresh blood. That's when I knew we were there.**

**Walked over to the edge and looked down, "Oh my god." , I was taken back at how far down it was. I grabbed my medical bag and we started walking down. Less than half way down we saw Bella's mangled truck.**

**We started to run down the cliff, as we ran the smell of fresh blood got stronger and stronger. Edward was the first to get there, I was second. He open the door as the others got there. When he pulled her out and set her down, everyone gasped. Bella, my daughter was covered in blood and still bleeding, and there was a puddle of blood in the drivers seat.**


	3. author note SORRY

**Authors note. Sorry! :/**

**I need reviews! I don't have any for this story yet! I need some feedback. What could I do to improve this story? Please review. Your Reviews = Happy Me! Thanks!**


	4. Hurry up! sorry it's so short

Carlisle POV

I started working on her immediately, she had a lot of injuries. She was bleeding too much and there were glass shards everywhere.

"Edward she's bleeding too much. We need to get her to a place were we can clean her off and get her warm." I said. I hadn't noticed till now that it was snowing, and Bella was now bleeding and freezing to death.

"Jasper, you and Emmett get Bella's truck to our house. Rosalie and Esme, you two go see if you can grab a pair of clothes that aren't blood stained. Alice you come with me and Carlisle." Edward was barking out orders like there was no tomorrow. I looked down and noticed Bella's lips starting to turn blue. We had to get her out of here.

Within a seconds time Edward had Bella in his arms and was running up the hill. I got up quickly and followed him with my medical bag in hand.

Once we were up the hill, Edward put Bella in the back of my Mercedes and turned the heater on high. I got in the back seat and Edward started driving at top speed. I started cleaning Bella off trying to find where she was bleeding when I saw a HUGE gash in her forehead. I hadn't seen it before with all the blood and her hair in her face. I also hadn't noticed Alice staring at Bella looking as if she was about to cry. I had forgotten Alice was even here.

_***20 minutes later***_

We had finally pulled up to our house and I grabbed Bella and ran up to my office. We had set everything up for her before we left so all I had to do was set her down and get to work.


	5. Waking up and Questions

_***Jasper's POV***_

Emmett and I got to work on trying to get Bella's truck to our house without being seen. We were picking up pieces from her truck that had fallen off at the moment. When we finished that, we noticed just how much blood there actually was, and there was A LOT! I'm surprised I didn't attack Bella when we got here. I must not have been paying much attention to my thirst. We put everything we found in the back of the truck, picked it up, and carried it to the house.

_***Bella's POV***_

I was still unconscious when I felt like I was being picked up and set down on something freezing. I heard people talking but I couldn't make out who the voices belonged to. Then I felt like I was flying and I heard more voices that I couldn't figure out but I knew there were less voices than the first time. _**(The something freezing was snow when Edward set her down on the ground. And the flying is Edward running with her to the car.) **_ Then I couldn't hear or feel anything anymore.

When I woke up, I looked around and I was on a bed in a room that looked like Carlisle's study. I looked up when I heard someone come in the room. Was I dreaming? Carlisle walked into the room and looked at me. So this was Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Hello Bella." he said. I was stunned! When he saw my face he started explaining. "Bella, I know this is probably shocking to you I'm guessing."

"What happened?" I asked. I was so confused! First I leave Forks to get away from the memories of Edw- him and know I'm sitting Carlisle study. My mind must be hallucinating again. This isn't happening! I left so I could try and forget them and now I'm hallucinating? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Well, Alice had a vision of your truck going off the edge of a cliff and Edward-I winced- wasn't going to let that happen to you so we set off to find you and to help you." he said. Oh my god. So I wasn't dreaming. I did fall off the cliff, and I am sitting here talking to Carlisle.

"Is he here?" I asked.

"Yes. He's in the living room waiting for me to tell him when it's ok to come and talk with you."

"Can I talk to him now? Please?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Carlisle left to get Ed-him. So I had some time to think. I went to sit up and decided against it, it hurt too much. What was I going to say when he got here? What was his reaction going to be? What if he hated me? What if he was mad at me? What if- stop Bella! You're think of the what ifs now and need to stop! To be truthful I was scared to talk to him. He had to hate me. He left because he didn't want me. So why did he want to save me? Just then he walked through the door. He didn't look like the Edward-wince- I knew. His eyes were jet black his hair was even messier than before and he had purple rings around his eyes like he hadn't hunted since he left.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left! It was the hugest mistake of my life! Please, please forgive me?" he cried. I had tears streaming down my face. To say I was shocked was an understatement! He walked over to my bed side and gave me a hug.

"Edward could you give me a minute to think please?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Of course."

"Thank you." then he left the room. He lied. He still loved me. But did I still love him? Well yeah! Of course I did! Then why did he say he didn't? Why did he leave? I was outraged, happy, and shocked at the same time. Sorry Jasper! Did I want to running back to him after what he did? I couldn't be sure yet. Was he telling the truth or did he just want to play me again? But what if he did still love me? Did he have just as much of a hard time as I did when he left? What if he just felt sorry for me and was lying? But he didn't seem like he was lying. He looked really upset. He looked truthful. But he's had year to practice lying. But I doubt he could lie about the way he looked that had to have taken months to pull off and I crashed a couple of hours ago didn't I? I wasn't sure I would have to ask him a lot of questions. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized Carlisle had walked in the room.

"Bella? Bella?" he asked. He looked like he has trying to get my attention for a while now.

"What? Oh sorry!" I said. I moved trying to get more comfortable and winced at the pain it caused me. Carlisle noticed and said.

"Do you want pain killers? Your injuries are pretty bad. I would imagine you're in a lot of pain."

"Yes please!" he chuckled at my reaction and hooked something up to an IV that I just noticed I had in my arm. "Carlisle? How bad are my injuries?" I looked down and saw my leg in a cast and my chest all wrapped up.

"You have a broken leg, a few broken ribs, and a small concussion. All in all you're extremely lucky!" that's when I noticed the pounding in my head.

"Great!" I put my hand to my head in a mute attempt to stop the pounding when I remembered Charlie. "What about Charlie? Does he know yet? Is he here?"

"Bella, relax he knows. He thinks you're in a hospital in Alberta Canada."

"I bet he's worried sick! Can I call him later? Please?"

"Of course you can. But right now you need to rest."

"Ok. Thank you Carlisle."

"You're welcome Bella." then he left and I slowly fell asleep.

_**Well there you go! I hope you like it! Review please!**_

_**Kayla.**_


End file.
